A Month - That's All It Takes
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: 'Deidara just started high school and not everyone seems to be happy about a gay dude attending. He is asked by the teacher to help Sasori with his Art project and he gladly accepts.' One-shot - SasoDei. Other pairings (Konan x Pain, mentions of Sasuke x Naruto).


**A Month - That's all it takes**

**Dislaimer: I do not own or pretend to own Nauro or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: Just a one shot about SasoDei. I wanted to write something about the two for some time and the previous plan was their average day in the akatsuki hideout but I changed my mind to a simple High School fic.**

**Warnings: OOC characters? And major swearing.**

* * *

_Deidara Bakuton_ - A simple 15 year old who just started high school was bound to be picked on. It wasn't his sense of style, for he had a fixed on school uniform with a few buttons undone not to suffocate himself. It was mainly the long blonde hair - tied in a ponytail leaving some strands out - which made him seem like a flat-chested girl with a guys uniform. He was often called a _faggot, gay_ and asked where his _rainbow flag _has gone missing. He had a growing and obvious fashion for art which lasted for mere seconds. He loved fireworks.

_Sasori Akasuna_ - A 2nd year student in the High School Deidara started attending. Known for his murderous aura he is often avoided by other students, who fear for their lives and reputation. His red hair made him seem a bit childish although his features where everything but that. Refined, young but oddly had a tint of maturity to them. Even though everyone feared him - and his friends - he was a sign of respect in the eyes of others. Even his senpai's respected him. He had a passion for things that lasted, mainly puppets.

* * *

Deidera stifled a yawn that was threatening to alert his Art teacher about his boredom. The girl sitting beside him - who he noted was slutty, considering her short skirt and pink thongs out in the open - openly glared at him. He ignored her, trying to focus his one visible blue eye at the teacher who was spewing loads of bullshit, not that he could tell him.

He didn't want to be kicked out of the Art class.

A soft, barley audible knock on the green door alerted the blonde, teacher and the entire class - their attention on the young man standing behind it. The teacher - with a massive grin outstretched on his old and wrinkled face - hopped off the desk he sat on and slammed the door open, welcoming the student - Deidara figure out through the uniform - inside. Whispers spread across the classroom like wildfire and some girls giggled, blushing and trying not to be caught staring at the boy in the doorway.

He had a bored expression, his eyelids dropped over his eyes like he didn't get enough sleep - and so it seemed. He had chocolate, dull eyes which where the reason Deidara just stared at him not even trying to be discreet. They were just so, so - So _lifeless_. Never in his life did he see such ignorance to feelings. His hair was red and shaggy but somewhat neat. Some strands fell over his forehead but didn't get in the way. They didn't even brush against his eyebrows.

He watched as the mysterious boy who intrigued him exchanged few sentences with the teacher, who was clearly pleased with the student. The boy - Deidara didn't know his name - looked at him and his eyes seemed to slightly narrow before they bended back to their original shape and focused on the teacher once again.

"Deidara-kun, as you are bored would you mind helping Sasori-kun with his current art project?" The teacher asked and Deidara raised an eyebrow, the girls giving out frustrated shouts and screams of protests. They wanted to help Sasori! Sasori looked at him, awaiting his answer. He almost seemed to try and intimidate him.

"Un, sure." Deidara replied, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing his bag before slumping it over his shoulder. He slapped his sketch book shut and slid it into his folder before slipping the folder into his drawer and he trotted over to the two talking people.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun. You will be dismissed from your p.e lesson next as well. It is important that Sasori-kun finishes his last years project." The teacher noted, nodding his head thoughtfully.

In all honesty, Deidara couldn't give two fucks. All he cared about was the fact that he got to miss the annoying Art lesson where he learnt nothing _and _the pain of p.e with Gai - the mighty beast of homosexuality. He followed Sasori down the corridor to the old, unused Art class where they walked inside.

On the table in the middle lay a few puppet dolls with great detail, almost realistic looking. He raised an eyebrow at the seemingly creepy Art project Sasori was working on but said nothing. Sasori did look like the type to kill if anything bad was said about his work.

"So, why didn't you finish your project last year?" Deidara asked, putting his bag on the floor beside one of the tables legs and leaning against the table with his back, arms crossed across his chest.

Sasori acknowledge his question by a quick glance but didn't answer the question.

He just started getting to work, ignoring the blonde's presence and he didn't exactly like that sort of treatment.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes I am." Saosir answered, sharply.

Deidara pouted.

"Then answer me?"

"I was in an accident, I missed the entire last two months of school." Sasori explained briefly with an ignorant shrug. Almost like the accident didn't bother him much.

"Couldn't you come during summer? The schools open." Deidara suggested.

"I was let out of Hospital last week. I started school today." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara for asking so many questions.

"Oh, that explains why I didn't see you in school before." Deidara nodded thoughtfully to himself. "But, why are there so _many _puppets here? Won't like... 2 suffice?"

"No. I've been working on this for the last 6 months. My goal is to create 100 puppets and 2 extra ones by the end of my second year." Sasori declared proudly, a faint shadow of a smile lingering on his young but mature face.

"100? Where do you keep 'em, un?"

"You see that door?" Sasori pointed at the door, which Deidara only notice when the boy did so.

He nodded.

"That's my storage. I work in this classroom alone because there isn't enough students to occupy all the classes." He shrugged.

"What about your other lessons?"

"Not interested."

"Then what about-"

"Shut up and come and help me."

"Un."

* * *

It's been a week since Deidara met Sasori and they talked, a lot. Or more like, Deidara talked and Sasori answered from time to time with his adult like knowledge and behaviour. Sometimes it was a nuisance the way he talked but Deidara enjoyed spending time with his new friend.

Deidara's all Art lessons were spent with Sasori and him making his puppets. He finally has learnt the exact number he created. So far it was only 38 and he still needed to complete the remaining ones and the two _special _puppets he said he was leaving for last. Sasori never told him what those two last puppets are and Deidara grew curious but when asked about it, he was ignored. After about 10 attempts he decided to drop the topic and wait for them to be complete.

The blonde also realised something. The two - although both loved art - had very different views on it. He realised it during the first hour of their meeting but somehow that didn't matter. Who cared if he liked things that lasted for seconds and Sasori things that could last eternity? Fireworks and puppets. The two so different yet they got along. Or so did Deidara and Sasori. Their art preferences didn't get in the way of their friendship but their constant bickering proved that they were going to stick to their own opinions and try to share it with one another.

Deidara met Sasori's friend. And as he thought - they were all rather intimidating and scary but nice when he talked to them. And some were weird. Like Itachi who just kept on going about his younger brother who apparently had a crush on some blonde dude. Yeah, he had no idea what the guys deal was. He would just randomly come to him and start talking about his younger brother. Sneaky weasel he was.

He heard whispers - aimed at him, of course.

"Oi - It's that faggot."

"I can't believe Sasori hangs out with him, let alone lets him see him work!"

"I know right! Gays like him should be locked in a cage!"

"Disgusting!"

"What if he wants to make a move on Sasori-senpai?"

"Ew, no way! Sasori is not gay, he'll just beat him up."

"True. "

"Eeep- He's looking!"

Deidara sighed, the usual feeling of neglect arising in his chest but he was used to those kind of harsh whispers. Ever since he started high school two weeks ago, the constant whispers where following him everywhere.

During the first week some people got violent, bullied him and openly insulted him in front of everyone else. They made him feel like shit but of course, he took it all on himself. He wasn't about to deny something that was the truth. He knew perfectly well that he was gay. Big deal. He was just happy that it calmed down after he started hanging out with Sasori. People didn't openly insult him.

And what was the whole idea of him liking Sasori so big?

Sure - he liked him. As a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

People sure liked to read too much into other people's relations.

"Oi, blondie. Get your ass on the roof before I make you a sacrifice to Lord Jashin." Hidan appeared out of nowhere, sneering down at him and Deidara sighed, grabbing his bag from the table in the cafeteria and following the 3rd year student to the forbidden stairs. He was already used to Hidan's weird threats. They were daily, hourly. Whenever they saw each other. Kind of like a ritual.

They climbed on to the roof and Deidara flopped down between Itachi and Sasori who were already eating their lunch.

"Deidara, next time we have to send someone for you I will make you pay. Time is money." Kakazu warned.

"Eh, don't listen to that shithead. Lord Jashin forgives you this time!" Hidan chimed in, glaring at his friend.

"Deidara, you know my brother -"

"Yes, Itachi, I do know about your brother." Deidara said, taking out his bento and he slowly started to eat ignoring the sulking Uchiha beside him.

"But, But, But- He finally made a move on that boy! They're officially boyfriends!" Itachi exclaimed, proudly and loudly.

That was one thing he liked about the group. They were totally fine with straight, gay, bisexual, asexual and even animal-sexual. As long as they were friends, the group didn't seem to give two fucks about what their sexual preferences were. That's exactly why Deidara seemed to like hanging out with them.

"Is that so? Your lil' bro has guts. I heard he's with that blonde delinquent? I wonder what Lord Jashin would think of those two as sacrifices." Hidan mused, stuffing his mouth with onigiri he stole from Konan's bento, much to Pain's annoyance.

"I think we'd get shit load of money if we sell them as prostitutes. Make them work in the gay bar on the pole or something." Kakazu suggested.

"Only I can imply such evil suggestions about my foolish brother. Shut up, you two." Itachi glared at the two bickering idiots who just shrugged not bothered by the threat.

Deidara scooted closer to Sasori, trying to stay out of their weird arguments as physically as possible. His ears perked up when he heard his name but he ignored the rude comment made by Zetu - who just came and wasn't charged with money or threatened to be the sacrifice to Lord Jashin.

"I've known Itachi for a week and all he does is either boast about his bro or intimidate people, un."

"Itachi is a genius. Do not try to understand him. Or the Uchiha for the fact." Sasori warned, not even glancing at him.

"Is that so? I heard Uchiha's are great influence around the town." Deidara nodded to himself.

"Yes they are." Sasori responded coldly.

"Un, do you want to hang out with me after school? You could come over mine?" Deidara suggested.

"..."

"So?"

"Fine."

Deidara was glad he asked.

It would be their first time hanging out outside of school.

* * *

Deidara wanted to bang his head on the desk.

And he did.

He has known Sasori for only a week.

A freaking week!

There was no way in hell, just no way that he was falling for that red haired stuck up jerk.

No.

Just no.

But his feelings seemed to waver a bit.

Especially after Sasori came to his house that day after school.

It was a Friday and they haven't spoken ever since.

It was now Monday and he was sitting in his desk, in his Art lesson hoping Sasori wouldn't come to get him. Deidara was usually in the empty classroom where Sasori waited for him, already working on his puppets but this time Deidara decided to avoid taking the route that meant passing by the classroom. Inevitably, he was avoiding Sasori. He didn't see him in school which meant Sasori didn't see him either - he was sure that Sasori was in school himself.

So what exactly happened on Friday?

_Deidara kicked his shoes off as soon as he entered the small apartment he rented. It consisted of a small bathroom, small kitchen, a decent sized living room and two bedrooms. One Deidara's and the other one empty with a simple bed stuck in the corner of the four walls. The small corridor that connected all 5 rooms was average size, just enough for two people to casually walk side by side. Or maybe not. _

_Sasori kicked his shoes off right after Deidara and followed the boy to the living room where the dropped of their bags._

_After eating something edible - instant ramen - they decided to play some kick-ass PS3 games. Of course, Sasori beat Deidara in every single game. No matter how much skill he had , he could just never win with Sasori. This frustrated him. A lot._

_"Damn it!" He shouted, throwing the controller on the floor and puffing his cheeks out._

_"You can't change the fact that you are not as skilled in the art of controlling the games like I am." Sasori stated simply._

_"Whatever, un."_

_"Anyway, I was meaning to ask. How the hell do you pay for this place?" Sasori asked._

_"Prostitution."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Seriously?_

_"No. I design fireworks. That's how I managed to get myself a decent apartment. It's going downhill now though." Deidara shrugged._

_"Oh. How about I move in? I live alone as well, we could split the rent or something. I work at a small store down town." Sasori suggested._

_Thump Thump Thump - That was right._

_Not what was going on in Deidara's chest at that moment - ThumpThumpThump..._

_"What?" Deidara asked, shocked._

_"I can move in?" Sasori suggested._

_"Uh, um, I... I don't know..." Deidara mumbled._

_ThumpThumpThump._

_"SHUT UP, AGHH!" Deidara yelled, startling Sasori._

_"Uh, I'll go then." And he went._

_"Fucking heart, making me yell like that, Un." Deidara grunted, standing up and looking at the closed front door._

_He was gone._

Sasori was gone and Deidara didn't have enough guts to call him over the weekend.

Deidara was pathetic.

He fucked up.

* * *

Sasori felt somewhat lonely without the blonde boy who kept him company while he worked on his art project. He admitted that he enjoyed the younger boys company but couldn't help and frown at the week that has gone by in a turtle's pace. He met Deidara two weeks ago. They've been buddies for the first week but after he asked about moving in with the blonde he was being ignored for another week.

When he saw Deidara on the corridors and tried to approach him - like a fucking ninja - the blonde would somehow sense him and dash - literally - the opposite direction. He once even jumped out of the window and onto the tree that was growing outside.

A skilled jumper he was.

He tried having one of his friends approach him but that plan also failed miserably. Deidara would talk to them - of course he would! - but as soon as the topic of Sasori was brought up he would change it, dismiss it or walk off.

He didn't eat with them during lunches.

"What's that shit head doing?" Sasori grunted, not being able to focus on the puppet.

Instead, he done something he never thought he'd do. He grabbed his school bag and threw it over his shoulder. He left the classroom and headed for the gym where he knew Deidara was having p.e having to go. After all, he didn't have the excuse of helping Sasori if he wasn't.

He sneaked in, undetected and slumped down by a wall watching the 1st year play basketball and Deidara concentrated on playing. He was lucky that the blonde wasn't sitting out waiting for his turn. He would've noticed him and probably run off or something.

* * *

Deidara was fuming when he saw Sasori under the wall watching him without discretion.

Was he hallucinating or was the redhead really trying to gain his attention?

He sighed, following the crowd into the changing rooms, hoping to sneak past Sasori.

He hated how he had lunch after p.e.

He changed quickly and attempted to sneak past Sasori but a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him in the _best _hiding place ever. The freaking closet.

Yep, a closet.

There was enough space for the two of them but not enough for Deidara to wrestle his way past Sasori who was standing between the blonde and the door. So instead, he leaned against the wall that was unoccupied by shelves behind him and glared at Sasori through the dim light of the bulb above him.

"Un, what do you want?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasori asked, bluntly.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Is it because I asked to move in?"

"Why would I care?"

"So can I move in?"

"I'm gay you know, what if I butt rape you when you sleep?"

"I'm gay too, you know."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Un, great! You can move in and we can have sex all we want!"

"Really?"

"No."

"But really, why are you avoiding me?" Sasori asked, moving in closer to Deidara and invading his personal space. Deidara averted his eyes.

"Just shut up."

"Fine, but I will find out and you stop ignoring me!"

"Un, whatever!"

"You're so problematic!"

"Out of the way!"

"Fine."

"FINE!"

* * *

Three weeks.

The third week - they have finally talked.

The encounter after p.e in the closet really helped them both but the tension was still there.

Mainly because Deidara just shamelessly glared at Sasori who seemed bored.

The others were founding it rather amusing.

Sasori sneaked peeks at Deidara whenever he wasn't looking.

He was being discreet. Unlike that time during p.e.

Cause fuck discretion! - Not any more.

Itachi would stare at them, with his narrow eyes and a thoughtful expression.

"They like each other." He declared one lunch time when the two he talked about were still missing.

"Did you just notice?" Konan asked, leaning her head on Pain's shoulder who just grunted in mutual agreement. Kakazu and Hidan both snickered and Zetsu just stared at Itachi like he'd grown another head. Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Tobi clasped his hands excitedly and giggled at his _friends _remark.

"Sasori? _Liking_ someone?" Zetsu asked, his eyes growing wider with each silent second.

"What's wrong with Sasori liking someone?" Konan asked, glaring at the boy who shrunk under her intense gaze.

"Sasori-senpai is finally in love!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"Yes he is, what a pleasant surprise. And here I thought that my foolish little brother would be the only one to grow balls and confess." Itachi nodded, smirking. Pain seemed to glare at him irritated but said nothing.

"Think we should have them confess?" Kisame stepped on the roof munching on some onigiri.

"No, we shouldn't interfere." Konan said simply, eyeing the blue tinted _human_.

Itachi's smirk just grew bigger.

And evil.

* * *

Sasori stood by the desk concentrating on putting the puppet together and trying hard to ignore the blonde by his side who was painting the other half finished puppets. Deidara was humming softly to himself as his paintbrush moved smoothly across the wood. Not once did he look at Sasori who was working on the puppet and who in turn kept glancing at the blonde, a weird feeling accumulating in his stomach.

"So... is your proposition still ... in motion, un." Deidara more stated then asked, looking at Sasori but having a look of 'I-do't-give-a-fuck-but-answer-me'.

"What proposition?" Sasori asked, stopping his work and looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"About moving in? Where you serious?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Fine."

"Fine about what?" Sasori asked, irritated by the short answers he was getting.

"Fine. You can move in, un." Deidara turned away as a blush crept on his face. His blonde hair fell over his face and effectively cut of Sasori's view from the red cheeks.

"Really?" Sasori asked, disbelieving.

"Un."

"Awesome." Sasori's voice was meant to sound flat but some of the excitement leaked out. "Can I move my things in today?"

"Un."

"This is going to be fun."

"Un."

"Are you going to say anything besides that?"

"Un."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Sasori moved in with Deidara - two days ago.

They were currently playing some wrestling games on Deidara's play station 3. Itachi sat on the couch and smirked while watching the two. Konan sat on Pain's lap who was between Itachi and Kisame - who in turn stuffed his face with food. Zetsu could be heard rummaging through the small kitchen and Kakazu and Hidan messing up the bedrooms while looking for money and something to sacrifice for Lord Jashin.

"Damn! I lost again! Itachi avenge me! Un!" Deidara shouted, throwing the controller at the Uchiha who caught it with ease.

"Roger that."

"Thank you, un! Kill that bastard! Blow him up!"

"Deidara, I heard you design fireworks." Konan said, eyeing him with a smile.

"Un, why?"

"How about we do a firework display on Saturday night? I'm sure everyone will enjoy it." She suggested and his eyes lit up.

"Un, leave it to me."

She turned to Itachi who was smirking more than ever.

* * *

Saturday was nearing quicker than expected by both Sasori and Deidara - who suddenly both realised their feelings but were too shy to confess. Deidara locked himself away in his room and perfected his fireworks as well as designed a couple of new ones that his friends would enjoy. Sasori spent most of his time wandering aimlessly around the house or going to school - since it was open from Monday to Saturday till 7pm - to finish his puppets.

When Saturday rolled by and Sasori still didn't hear from Deidara he frowned, and went to make himself breakfast only to find the blonde sleeping by the table with a half finished cereal. He sighed, and moved the blonde - who weighed near nothing - to the couch and dropped him there before going back to get some breakfast.

He sat at one of the chairs in the living room and turned on the Tv as quietly as humanly possible to hear. He got bored after a few minutes and turned to the exhausted Deidara who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. His mouth half open, his chest rising evenly and he wasn't even snoring. Unlike Itachi, Kisame or Zetsu. Or anyone else. For the fact, only Deidara and Konan seemed not to snore out of his friends.

_Maybe I should confess today_, he thought with a frown. _He'll turn me down and kick me out but I think it's the best. And Konan and Itachi probably both know already. It's just a matter of time before they start scheming something._

He thought and after a few minutes he game to a final decision.

* * *

The night came by quickly.

Deidara was woken up by loud banging on the door and Konan dragging him back to his room before his mind could even register what had happened. After it did he realised - he fell asleep and someone moved him on the couch. He slept in longer then intended.

She left as he was changing. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, skinny jeans that hugged his frame perfectly but not too tight. Never too tight. A black T shirt that showed of his well built body and a simple unzipped blue hood over it.

They all left to go to the nearest park with everyone carrying a set of fireworks.

Sasori was dragging himself behind, lost in thought and his eyes seemed distant.

When they finally got the the unpopulated park - better for them - they set up the fireworks as instructed by Deidara and although they weren't supposed to be doing such things at that time of the year they grinned ear to ear setting them off one by one and watching them explode into different colours that painted the sky beautifully.

They watched in awe as the colours, green, red, yellow, blue and dozen different ones exploded. The sparkles that lit the entire city in colours amazed every single one of them. They lasted long, still there when three other fireworks where sent to explode into the sky and mix together.

Beautiful art.

Deidara glanced back at Sasori who was a feet yards away watching from under a tree, the fireworks flashing in his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked, walking up to the boy.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Sasori whispered and turned to look at Deidara.

"Hey what's -Mhpp-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Sasori grabbed his shoulders turned him around and pushed against the tree locking their lips together and muffling the rest of the sentence that died out. Deidara stood still, his body freezing as he felt warm lips moving against his own - softly, not forcefully. His finger twitched. Sasori was kissing him!

SASORI was _kissing_ HIM!

Making sure it wasn't an illusion by cupping Sasori's face, he kissed back.

This was definitely Sasori.

He shut his eyes, and grabbed Sasori's back of the neck while he entangled his other hand in his hair pulling him closer so their bodies brushed. Their lips crushing each other and for a second he thought that Sasori bit him. Probably did.

But he was happy that his friends - who were watching - turned away when a bit of tongue action was added in to the mix.

A month - That's all it takes.

For them to finally kiss.

Itachi and Konan exchanged triumphant smirks as the two boys in the background made out to the night lit up by fireworks.

* * *

**The ending was different they I anticipated but hey, It's finally finished!**

**It was supposed to be out in June. **

**It's July, sue me.**

**Did ya enjoy?**

**Sorry for making them OOC.**

**R+F?**

**Bye!**


End file.
